Forget the World
by Paperback-Insomniac
Summary: The first time he kisses her, it's storming. A Lucy/Scorpius Drabble.


**A/n: I wrote this for ReillyJade 's A first time for everything challenge on HPFC. Mine was First kiss though I used other firsts to build up to it and my prompt was thunderstorm.**** Hope you like it. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Forget the world<em>

Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
><em>-Marry Me, Train<em>

When he first sees' her, she's dancing.

The kind of dancing that comes from the soul, not that stiff choreographed stuff his mother used to drag him to when he was younger. Her eyes are closed and she just _moves._

Its midnight and he really should be deducting house points for her being out past curfew but he's to captivated by her movements to do anything but watch.

The stars are sparkling above the courtyard and she's swaying to tune no one else can here. The moon illuminates her face casting shadows on her soundings as she moves and he thinks he's never seen anything -or anyone- so beautiful.

He stands there watching her for a few moments (it feels like years) then leaves, not wanting to destroy the scene of perfection.

She never even notices he was there.

::::

The first time he talks to her, it's raining.

It's been six months since he saw her that night in the courtyard and he's been admiring her ever since. Her name's Lucy, another Weasley or coarse, she's a fourth year, just one behind him. He's jogging back from the quiddich pitch after some solo practice that had been cut short by the impending rain.

He slows down to a walk just to take her in a moment longer. She's sitting underneath the willow tree near the black lake. He debates inside his head weather to go and talk to her or not.

Before he can decide, it starts to rain. She's doesn't move.

He can't help himself, he goes over to her.

"Hello," her voice drifts up and through his ears, like a soft melody.

"Hi," he knows he probably looks stupid but he can't help himself. "Why aren't you going inside, it's about to rain?" Now he's sure he's sure he sounds like a babbling idiot as well as looks like one.

She looks up at him (his heart melts) there's amusement sparkling in her blue eyes. "It's just water, it won't hurt."

"Yeah, guess you're right," and he wishes he could think of something else to say, but he can't. So he turns around to go, having already made a fool of himself enough for one day.

"Wait!" he hears her melodic voice call after him. He turns; the broomstick across his shoulders whips around dangerously. She' stuffing a notebook into her bag as she jogs toward him. "I'm Lucy." She smiles; you'd think that smile could light up the world.

And although he knows perfectly well who she is he just replies; "Scorpius."

::::

The first time he kisses her, it's storming.

He's walking along the deserted corridor doing rounds.

The lightning flashes eerily, casting shadows on the suits of armor that line the walls.

The rain falls in sheets, drenching the grounds.

The thunder rumbles overhead, making the castle tremble.

Scorpius walks past a window where a ghost sits on a bench watching the storm rage.

He stops, and backtracks to the ghost who isn't a ghost, but Lucy. Her chin rests in her delicate hands; she's so absorbed in gazing at the storm she doesn't notice his soft footsteps or his initial attempt to get her attention.

"Lucy," Scorpius repeats.

She jumps, startled, "Scorpius? Is that you?" she peers around but can't quite make out his face in the darkness.

"Yeah it's me," He replies stepping closer to her so he can just see her elegant features. "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

A small smile graces her face her eyes quickly darting to the window and back to the blonde boy. "Watching the storm of course, you can't see it very well from my dormitory."

_Hufflepuff, _he recalls them walking towards the kitchens after dinner.

"Are you going to give me a detention?" she asks playfully, and he can't help but grin with her.

He shakes his head no, in answer.

"Then would you care to join me?" Lucy doesn't give him a chance to reply but grabs his hand and tugs him on to the bench next to her. She doesn't let go, and neither does he.

They stay there for a while, not talking, just looking, and listening. Neither of them are really watching the thunderstorm anymore; and they're both acutely aware it their shoulders touching and knees bumping against one and other. "I should go," Lucy whispers after what could have been hours. She pulls him up with her; Scorpius nervously brushes a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

She leans in and brushes her lips against his, so feather light it's barley a kiss at all. Lucy stats to lean back but Scorpius' arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back in. Her arms snake around his neck, and she's happy to oblige in receiving her first real kiss.

And when it's over she squeezes his hand and pulls away. When he opens his eyes again, a grin on his thin lips, he's alone in the deserted corridor, the last trace of Lucy having just disappeared around the corner.

::::

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't favorite without reviewing. <strong>  
><em>


End file.
